


Злей

by anosmaleh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feminist Themes, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anosmaleh/pseuds/anosmaleh
Summary: Потому что назло всему миру — я здесь.И ему предстоит отвечать.





	Злей

Я устала жить втихомолку,  
Я устала для всех быть добрей —  
В этом счастие нету толка.  
Я хотела б быть злей.

Я хотела. Я буду. Я есть.  
Это громко хочу прокричать.  
Потому что назло всему миру — я здесь.  
И ему предстоит отвечать.

Отвечать за боль, за обиду и слёзы,  
Что глушились веками внутри.  
Не мои — а всех женщин грёзы  
Погубил наш мир. Так сотри!

Убери, уничтожь, расплавь  
Боль и страх, и силу сквозь смерть.  
Ну же, Женщина, плечи расправь,  
Покажи свой гнев.

Он тебе позволен, он твой по праву.  
Так кричи, заявляй, борись.  
Слишком долго мы пили отраву —  
А теперь попробуем жизнь.


End file.
